The purpose of this descriptive exploratory qualitative study is to improve health care providers? understanding, of the health care experiences of Hispanic battered women. The specific aim of the study is to identify aspects of health care interactions with primary care providers (PCPs) that Hispanic battered women perceived as helpful, supportive or positive, or that made a difference in the women?s experience of living with the abuse. This research will provide patient-centered information that will lead to improved health care interventions for this population, increased patient satisfaction with health care, and enhanced patient-provider relationships. Domestic abuse is a significant health problem which PCPs are well-positioned to address. There is a lack of understanding of this problem, and the needs of victims of abuse, from the patients? perspective, particularly Hispanic women. This study will use feminist methodology to elicit and articulate Hispanic battered women?s experiences of health care, the meaning they give to those experiences, and the health care responses they find helpful. Data will be collected through interviews with Hispanic women who are survivors of domestic abuse, and will be analyzed via content analysis. The resulting description of the women?s experiences will enhance PCPs understanding of effective health care interventions for Hispanic survivors of domestic abuse.